


A love triangle from hell

by Zu_Zoomin



Category: The команда mafia | The Squad mafia, markiplier - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: CURSED FIC, Crack, Crack Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension, god save the author, im not even putting in effort, so many of yall dont know about the mafia, the mafia was started as a joke, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zu_Zoomin/pseuds/Zu_Zoomin
Summary: a cursed love triangle fanfiction that is from my deepest fears and is more sinfull than even pwp.





	1. the prologue i guess

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired from a discord group chat thats called the komanda mafia/ squad mafia and everyone hates it and loves it.

'I stare out the window and sigh, I'm all alone in this world. I push a strandmy messy ebony locks behind my ear and tears fall from my coal grey orbs. My alchoholic mom bursts through the door and shouts, "you piece of shit I sold you to these 2 men for money so I can buy alchohol. Pack your things and scram." I quickly gather everything important, making sure not to ruin any of my vinyls and aesthetic paintings. As I step out the door I see men. Oh my! They're both so cute! "Nice to meet you I'm Cass" I introduce myself the pink haired man introduces himself first "hello there lovely, I'm doppio" the other man follows after, "and I'm mark" he says with a wink. I think I might be in love~

Later I arrive at their house. It's a mansion! Immediately Doppio helped me get out of the car and guided me to the front gates. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mark give Doppio a glare, could he be jealous? No no no! That's impossible! We get inside the mansion and Doppio brings my hand up to his soft and plump lips. "Its a pleasure to have you here with us Belladonna~" he says with a velvety voice. Mark slips an arm around my waist pulling me into his chest and away from doppio, "Now now, let's not get too touchy feely" a hint of possessiveness in his voice. Oh what is happening, am I in heaven?'


	2. if i can put tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the next day and Cass in for a world of wonder with sexual tension smack dab whatever the saying is in the middle of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save room for shrek kids

[ The following day]

 

Cass wakes up, stretching from the guest bed. Golden yellow rays of sun shine into the room casting a glow on her sleepy form. A light knock emits from the door and Doppio walks in and sits at the foot of the bed. Leaning forward a bit towards Cass, he brings a hand up to cup her cheek. "Good morning beautiful, I put some clothes in clothes in the  closet for you. It would make me happy if you change and join us for breakfast." Doppio's hand slowly slides off Cass's soft skin, leaving Cass to feel her heart flutter. Once Doppio leaves she quickly gets up and changes into a simple t shirt and shorts. Its the closest she has since she left her clothes at home. That alchoholic mother of hers probably sold them already. Cass puts a flannel over top that's a bit too large, it seems as though it would fit Mark.

[ fuck this i'm writing in 1st person]

i walk out of the guest bedroom and down the stairs to the dining room. I'm greeted by Mark who gives me a small smile, "breakfast has just been made, i'm glad you joined us," he walks over and ruffles my ebony tresses, "sit down and ill get you some. Mark brings over a plate of waffles as well as fresh cut apples, strawberries and peaches. I look over to see Doppio making coffee. He sets down a cafe latte in front of me and a doppio in front of him, how cute. I cut a piece of waffle, popping it in my mouth. I let out a light moan at the taste. (is this food wars?) I take a sip of the latte and gasp, "This is so good! thank you both so much!" I notice both Mark and Doppio blushing, it can't be anything important. I just complimented them, they must be flustered. Yeah that's it. 

After breakfast Mark suggests we all watch a movie together and of course I happily agree. I take a seat on the couch sinking into the plush cushions. Doppio sits on my left causing the seat to dip under his weight. I see Mark look through a collection of DVDs before putting in a disc. He sits on my left after pulling a soft throw blanket over the three of us. The movie starts up with the Ghibli logo. Fuck yeah we watching howls moving castle bitches. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Doppio eating some popcorn. Where did that come from? I dunno guess it was the power of fanfiction and the author questioning why this is even happening. But i'll never know for sure. "Have you ever wondered if we're all just characters in a fanfic?" the words just slip past me before I realize I even started talking. Mark responds with "Cass that's wack" all I can do is hum in agreement. I rest my head on his shoulder feeling him tense up first before wrapping an arm around my waist. I can feel his arm right on my skin where my shirt rode up a bit, but it doesn't bother me. Doppio leans over and rests against my side. Part way through the movie I feel very tired. I fall asleep cuddling the two.

Its not until after the movie is finished, in fact its past 2 pm when I wake. I try to shift but feel a weight on top of me. Doppio is laying on top of me gently snuggling into me. There's an arm draped over his back and against my side. My eyes trail down the arm to Mark. I'm laying on top of him, my head on his chest. As much as I wanted to stay like this I was getting uncomfortable. I shift trying to not wake either of them. My hips roll against Mark's and a low groan emits from his throat. Uh oh! I hope I didn't wake him! A blush covers my cheeks as his eyes flutter open revealing his brown orbs. I feel my cheeks getting even hotter. Mark notices me and gives me a small smile and a "hey."  He brings his hand that isn't on Doppio's back to my face, brushing my a hair off to the side. It feels as though Mark is leaning in closer, and I feel myself leaning in too.

"Can you two not flirt right after you wake up?"

ah, yes, Doppio, I nearly forgot he was here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha im ending it there (mainly for my sanity)
> 
> i may or may not have forgotten my right and left so i may or may not have had to make L's with my hands

**Author's Note:**

> bet ur ass im writing more


End file.
